irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Firevivor: Cape Horn
The sixth season of FireVivor takes 7 new contestants to the tip of South America, to compete in some classic, beloved FireVivor challenges. Plus, the notorious Linwood returns with some harsh words for his fellow tribemates. Contestants please comment with voting histories to add to the table. Episode 1Episode Summaries *In the challenge, players had to make assumptions about the other players. The most popular answers won. *The first question was "Who is most likely to backstab first?" The most popular answer was Sonny. *The second question was "Who is most likely to be eliminated first?" The most popular answer was Yakko. *Yakko, Sonny, and Tired ended up in the final 3, and did two rounds of rock paper scissors to break the tie. Sonny ended up winning immunity. *Lauren is eliminated at Tribal Council. Episode 2 *The challenge was to find a picture or gif that best fit the Survivor scenario. The scenario was, "All the drama at camp is too much for you. Why did you ever join this game?" *Sonny wins the challenge. *Darby doesn't vote, causing a self-vote towards himself. *Linwood is eliminated. Just after Tribal Council, Darby quit. Episode 3 *At the challenge, players had to unscramble the names of African countries. Merlin won immunity. *Sonny was eliminated at Tribal Council, and becomes the first member of the jury. *As the players are about to leave the Tribal Council area, Linwood and Lauren return, and come back to camp with them. Episode 4 *The challenge is "Who's Still Swimming?" *Merlin wins immunity. *At Tribal Council, Linwood is eliminated for the second time. **''Trivia: ''Linwood holds the record for most times voted out of FireVivor, with three. *Linwood becomes the second member of the jury. Episode 5 *Instead of an immunity challenge, the players are given a riddle, with the reward for answering it first being an idol. Whoever wins the idol must use it that night, and choose whether to announce they have it when they get it, or at Tribal Council. *Merlin wins the idol, and uses it at Tribal Council on himself. *Because Merlin used the idol, the tie between him and Yakko was dissolved, and Yakko was sent home. *Yakko became the third member of the jury. Episode 6 *In the challenge, the players must give the host a fact about themselves. The facts are then ordered, and the contestants each have to make a guess about who said what fact. *Merlin wins the challenge, with Jennifer close second. *Tired is eliminated at Tribal Council, becoming the fourth jury member. Episode 7 *The challenge is trivia about the six current seasons of FireVivor. Jennifer wins the challenge. *At Tribal Council, Jennifer gives her immunity to Merlin, and tells her to take Lauren to the final 2, which shocks everyone. Episode 8 *Merlin easily wins the jury over, making him winner of FireVivor: Cape Horn This Season's Picks Heroes *Jennifer Villains *Lauren *Linwood All-Stars *Merlin *Sonny Fan Faves *Tired *Merlin *Lauren